


【锤基】Tsavorite(上)

by Sphenoid019



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenoid019/pseuds/Sphenoid019





	【锤基】Tsavorite(上)

一个失败的爱情故事可以有千万种开头，比如【他的葬礼在最美丽的夏日举行】、【他们分开的夜里樱花终于绽放】或是【那时她以为自己爱上了一个好人】。在洛基的情况里，这个开头是【他在刚开始的时候就后悔了】。

 

洛基在索尔顶进来的时候就后悔了。这是很稀奇的情形，因为洛基劳菲森是几乎不会后悔的，他做出的决定只有在两种场合里才会动摇。失态的，或是危及生命的。此刻这两种场合正绕着他高唱镇魂歌。

所有的前戏和润滑都形同虚设，他觉得自己今天可能要死在这张床上。滚烫的利刃一点一点把他劈开，他就像过了电一样颤抖起来。闪电灌进他的身体，但凡有血液流过的地方都酥麻又战栗。

这和婚戒造成的痛苦不同，是单纯而粗暴的、物理性质的疼痛。他已经疼得难以忍受，那枚戒指还在他的无名指上张扬地发烫。

当他想要伤害索尔的时候，戒指就会警告他。现在他岂止想要伤害索尔，他想把他丢进赫瓦格密尔，沸腾的大锅，头和四肢分开放在锅底五个角落。虽然他的手没有办法拿来做这些事了，它们得忙着捂住他自己的嘴。可惜这个动作本身就有一种欲拒还迎的诱惑，索尔扣住他的手腕挪开，满意地听见洛基呻吟出声。

他的婚戒仍然像火一样发烫。现在索尔握住他了，他的掌心也是烫的，让他越发地难受起来。他咬着嘴唇往下坐，强迫自己把那个硕大的头部含进去。索尔的另一只手用把控的力道按在他的腰上，他无处可逃，吐气都变得热而湿润，呼吸困难的时候微微张开口，喘息艰困地夹在其中。

现在索尔真心觉得洛基实在是太矛盾了，并且因为这种矛盾而美丽。他的脸颊上泛起薄薄的潮红，眼神仍然很凉，要笑不笑地同时带着色气和冷漠的味道。基本上他上了床还是强势的，眼里端着一种不容侵犯的高傲；可惜阿斯加德民风尚武，索尔是天生的战士，从小擅长撕裂和征服。

他按在洛基腰上的那只手往下一带，把自己全部沉进了他的身体里。洛基整个人的体重都成了这场暴行的帮凶，让他失声叫出来，带着一种猝不及防的哭腔。他感觉自己被严丝合缝地剖开又塞满了，脊柱像太阳下的雪那样融掉，化成温软流动的一摊春水。这一下他的眼波都要潋滟起来，掉进瞳孔的景物闪闪烁烁，万华镜一样碎开。

索尔抱着他按到自己身下，银鹿角上的绿宝石像雨一样叮叮咚咚掉了一床。他的披风也被扯掉了，那些金子看上去像是柔软的羽毛，坠落时仍然发出沉重声响。

洛基被压在那些闪烁的东西之中，看上去比所有宝石都还要精致而脆弱。羽理金把他的背都硌疼了，但更疼的东西埋在他身体里头。

索尔用一种煽情的手法抚摸他的側颈，一边哄骗似地吻他。别怕。我知道你很害怕。

我确实很害怕，洛基咬着牙回答，偏头躲开了这个吻。他已经被撑到了极限，冷汗模糊视野，舌根上泛起一点血腥的甜味。

“第一次结婚就要杀夫，我还没想过该怎么杀。”

索尔发出低沉的笑声。他仍然贴着他的嘴唇，笑起来的时候带着他的胸腔都震动，呼出来的热气模模糊糊，他们仿佛陷在又热又重的流沙里，远方的云层卷着球状闪电，一场风暴即将来临。

“等等你就舍不得杀我了。”

索尔在床下满脸正直，现在说起调戏的话倒是一把好手，好像声音低沉到星球的核心，就在那里熔沸滚烫。洛基眨掉流进眼里的冷汗，索尔的轮廓有一半搁浅在床帐的阴影下，看上去仍然惊人地俊美，威迫和温和的比例被磨到正好，所有棱角都是弧光吻过的形状。

有一瞬间他突然恍惚地在那里看见约顿海姆。阿斯加德兵临城下的那一天，长年冰封的雪国突然出了太阳。阳光下仍然刮着大雪，索尔站在咆哮的狂风里，高高束起来的金发在雪片里飞扬。

然后他意识到那是一种逼真而刺眼的错觉。约顿海姆不可能出太阳。是这个人——索尔奥丁森，此刻把他按在宿敌的床榻上，壓在一些耻辱而奢华的首饰之间的人——正在闪闪发光。

他几乎觉得困惑。他怎么能够呢？把太阳带来又带走，轻易得如同让泡沫诞生又消逝于海洋。

接着那种错觉不再只是刺眼了。他们变成真实的刺痛，来自索尔手中劈开雪地的雷电。群青，冰白，艳紫色的雷电。洛基用一个术法震开他的攻击，惯用的手掌麻了半边。索尔的蓝色眼睛穿过那些冷酷的光，身后依旧是泡沫似的太阳。

他们在一片摇摇欲坠的玉石岩壁下谈和，劳菲把洛基拍到索尔面前。我可以让你带走他。你想要跟我来吗？索尔问，蓝眼睛似乎在微笑。那时洛基怀疑这人要不是个极端恐怖的变态，就是个完全不在意婚姻生活的性冷淡。基本上之后整场婚礼洛基都在试探他。

我可以说不吗，那时他反问。劳菲用眼神警告他。

那之后一个月是婚礼的筹备期。洛基思考了很多种弒君篡位的方法，没有一种可行。拜勒斯特和赫尔布林迪每天严密地监视他，祝他外交顺利，不要水土不服，并且大力鼓吹他在婚礼上变成女性（“想想奥丁森会露出怎样的表情！”）。

 

“你在看什么？”

索尔饶有兴味的声音把他拉回阿斯加德。此刻是夏季第一天的深夜，没有太阳，也没有雪。或者他自己就是那些雪，太阳刚刚融化了他。洛基觉得自己的声音有点陌生，事实上他正恍惚地陷在人生头一次的性爱里，不懂索尔为什么偏要在这时候问问题。

“......约顿海姆。”

索尔的眼睛暗了一点。是吗，他又问，但这个问题不需要回答。然后他一口咬在了洛基的喉结上。

流沙之上的风暴来临了。一开始洛基试图忍耐，可惜欲望这种东西过度压抑就反弹上来。快感像汹涌的浪潮一样淹没他，痛仍然是痛的，毕竟是第一次，他被困在濒死的海滩上，沸腾的泡沫灌进胸腔，让他痉挛着摇头，咳出一些嘶哑的哭叫。索尔的眼睛居然还能更暗，瞳孔都要变成深不见底的一个点。

那些泡沫都是发光的，刺痛着从里到外把他灼伤，宛如打碎的太阳。

“……洛基。”

索尔叹息似地说。他第一次喊他的名字，这两个音节铿锵地发光，很快落进了流沙里，在那里染透情欲的味道。那底下大约是一片沉沦的泥沼。洛基被他干得快要说不出话了，眼前所有东西都在失焦，索尔还要把手伸到底下去握住他。这一碰洛基简直像是被揉了尾巴根的猫，索尔还没揉两下，他毫无预兆地就高潮了。

洛基觉得自己可能昏过去了一会儿，眼泪和底下乱七八糟的不知什么液体一起溢出来，让他被欲望、痛苦和阳光的碎片同时压垮。索尔也不急着把他弄醒，就这样把他翻过去，从后面又进入了他。

着实是个动人的姿势，像一株纤细的绿萝那样被拦腰托起来。他俯视他漂亮的肩胛骨，那里是一片精雕细琢的冲积扇，河流起源隐没在柔软起伏的腰线尽头。那之中有一汪暖烈的泉水，正涌出来包围住他。

洛基醒过来的时候，索尔正用指尖轻柔爬过他背上的纹路。从他的后腰上，大约尾椎部分，开始出现了变化。那里泛出一种不稳定的冰蓝色，像是结冻边缘的湖水，裂痕底下有东西流动着发光。

蓝色异变在他的肌肤上蔓延又消褪，妍丽而寒冷。我的法力支持不住了，洛基含含糊糊地说，这差不多就是讨饶的意思了。索尔装作听不懂的样子又顶了他一下，想起他在约顿时瑰丽的红色眼睛。

“那就变回来。”

洛基微弱地冷笑一声，不知道怎么又有力气狠狠夹了他一下：“你命令我？”

索尔被他夹得倒抽一口气，声音都哑了，把持了这么久差点要阵前失守。这下婚礼上受的一肚子怨气终于有理由发泄了，他把住洛基的腿根开始凶狠地进出，欣赏着洛基像一座冰雕那样逐渐崩坏坍塌。他的腰天生柔软，能够压出让人惊异的弧度。

洛基不知道没有爱的性事也可以这么疯狂，让人同时痛苦又欢愉，绝望又恐惧。他感觉自己像是灭顶了，但是这座华丽的宫殿里没有稻草可抓，冰冷的宝石压痛他伸出去的手。一些细致的链子从指缝间滑过。

他迷糊地睁开眼，看见一大片闪烁的羽毛，银色鹿角，深红的床单上有水痕洇开。他都要被顶得不行了，索尔又压上来从后面吻他的颈子。那里是他的敏感点，微小的高潮预感在体内布散，它们是一些即将爆炸的点，彼此连接成线路，让他体内最后的警报系统疯狂地鸣叫起来。面对危险的本能逼迫他逃跑，即使他已经无处可逃。

洛基抓住床单，跪爬着往前挪了一点。他的腿像散了架一样瘫软，索尔欣赏着他磨蹭挣扎，时不时还要停下来喘一下。他仍然有大半埋在他的身体里，洛基这样自己乱动实在像伺候又像折磨。

残酷又甜美的游戏没有进行太久，最后他还是被索尔扣住腰拖了回来。洛基的声音呻吟着扭曲了，带着初次纵欲的痛苦和餍足。但是他即使扭曲也是美的，支离破碎也是美的，仿佛一整串珍珠被硬生生扯散。

索尔伸手抚过那些凌乱的黑发，觉得他或许就是自己见过最美的人了。

 

“这就不行了？嗯？”

最后一次失去意识之前，洛基听见索尔低笑的声音。用的是纯正的约顿语，带着以牙还牙的得意：

“你粗暴的未婚夫还有很多事情要做呢。”


End file.
